


Car Seats

by daisybrien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cars, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/pseuds/daisybrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren likes to push the boundaries with what he can do in Armin's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Seats

“You know,” Eren says through a mouth full of food, crumbs tumbling from the corners of his lips and falling onto his shirt. “For someone who drives a literal hunk of useless metal, you sure do care about keeping it impossibly clean.”

They sit under the bright glow of the streetlight, the two of them perched on the curb at the end of an empty McDonald’s parking lot. Eren stares out into the darkness of the lot towards Armin’s old Corolla, red and rusting, standing lonely by the restaurant’s doors. His words make Armin’s burger stop midway towards his mouth, his hands lowering it slowly back into the yellow tissue paper crumpled in his lap. Eren watches Armin turn to look at him, eyebrows drawing together over his nose.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Armin asks slowly. The burger makes its way back up to his mouth, fingers crawling around the edge of the bun, finally sinking his teeth into it.

“I don’t know,” Eren says, his words slow, shuffling beside Armin on the concrete ledge. His hand dips into the bag on his lap, paper rustling as he sifts through it. “You worship that car as if it were your child.”

“I don’t worship it,” Armin says, “I just take care of it.”

Eren’s hand surfaces from the depths of the bag, a handful of fries tangled in his grasp. He raises it to his mouth, cheeks bloating with the amount of food stuffed into them. 

“You won’t even let people sit in it with muddy shoes.” His words are garbled, a few crumbs flying out from his mouth. It makes Armin flinch. “You’re too scared to get even a tiny speck of dirt on it.”

“You’re disgusting,” Armin exclaims, one hand shielding him from the view of mushed food in Eren’s mouth. His reaction only makes Eren lean in, lips puckering to press against Armin’s cheek, Armin almost flat against the dusty ground in a failing attempt to avoid Eren’s lips. 

“Gross,” Armin grumbles, pushing Eren off him. His grimace receives a proud grin in response, teeth flashing from behind Eren’s lips, morsels of food still stuck between his teeth. “And I just want to keep the car in good shape, which you seem to make much more difficult. I’m not the clean freak you keep making me out to be.”

“Oh really?” Eren replies, his eyebrows rising, eyes growing wide. “Then why aren’t we sitting in the car right now?”

“You’re more than welcome to go into the restaurant,” Armin tells him.

“We went through the drive thru,” Eren yells, arms flailing. “You’re not supposed to go in after going through the drive thru. The whole point of the drive thru is so you can eat in the car instead of inside.”

“Well god forbid I don’t want to ruin the car seats.”

“Then why did we go through the drive thru?”

“Because that’s what you wanted to do!”

“I wanted to go through the drive thru,” Eren yells, “so that we didn’t have to leave the car. But you’re too obsessed with that car to even risk anything being less than perfect. I guess you’re too scared to ruin an already huge piece of junk.”

“Excuse me,” Armin says, his voice taking on a mocking tone of offense, the two of them laughing through their yelling. “That piece of junk brought you here.”

“Wonderful, bringing me out to a desolate McDonalds at ten at night,” Eren says, his arms spreading outward, gesturing to the concrete laid out in front of them. “I’m surprised it even made it all the way here.”

“Well contrary to your belief, my car is not as useless as you think it is.” Armin jabs an elbow in his side playfully, the two of them settling into a comfortable silence. Armin picks up his burger again, the two of them eating as they watch cars fly past on the road beyond the lot, eyes following the red honeycomb taillights run back and forth. 

Armin is halfway through his meal when Eren breaks the silence, leaning back on his hands, looking out towards the car.

“I don’t think your car is completely useless.”

“Oh really?” Armin asks, a grin spreading across his face. “Why is it not completely useless, then?”

“I don’t know,” Eren stutters, his eyes flitting between Armin and the car. “I guess it has a pretty big back seat.”

“Yeah,” Armin says slowly, “it’s my car.”

“Well you know, you could do a lot with a back seat that big.”

“What are you talking about, Eren.”

“Well-“ Eren sputters, “I mean – we could do a lot with it – I mean, it’s pretty big, we could – y’know.”

Armin stares at him, Eren fidgeting under his gaze. “What are you talking about.”

“We always could – y’know – there’s enough room in the back for the two of us.”

They sit in complete silence, Eren shifting uneasily as Armin glares at him, his face neutral as stone. Eren tries to suppress a grin, lips twitching.

“That is my car,” Armin says slowly, his voice high.

“Well I’m just saying-“

“You want to do that,” Armin interrupts, leaning forward, his words stressed for emphasis, “in my car.”

“Well,” Eren murmurs, “I’m not opposed to the idea.”

“I cannot believe you,” Armin deadpans, his stare not breaking the entire time. He starts to crumple up the paper in his lap, forming a wrinkled lopsided ball and stuffing it back into the bag sitting at their feet. He gets up, leaving Eren seated on the ledge, picking their trash off the ground. “I can’t believe you just said that to me.”

“Are you opposed to the idea?”

“In my car, Eren,” Armin yells at him. He starts to make his way across the parking lot, his pockets jingling as he fishes his keys out of them, leaving Eren to scramble after him.

Armin swings open the door the driver’s side, slipping in with careful precision, making sure he doesn’t slam the door as it closes. Eren runs after him, making his way to the passenger’s side. When he pulls the door handle, the door doesn’t open.

“Oh, come on Armin,” Eren yells at him, his face pressed up against the window. He presses his fingers to the glass, taunting Armin by marking the window with his hand. Armin only stares at him from inside the car, his gaze steady as he turns the key in the ignition, the smell of exhaust drifting through the air as the engine clunks. The car starts moving forward.

Eren walks by the side of the car as it crawls its way towards the street. He stares back through the window, smirking as he grabs the door handle, jiggling it furiously. The car lurches to a stop, Armin’s muffled swearing sounding through the windows, laughter erupting from Eren’s chest.

“I’m not going to let you in this car,” Armin says, leaning over to open the passenger window. “Especially since you obviously go out of your way to damage it.”

He jiggles the handle harder.

There’s a soft click from inside the car, Armin unlocking the doors. Eren jumps into the passenger seat, smug grin plastered onto his face.

“I knew you wouldn’t leave me behind,” Eren says, leaning over to press a kiss to Armin’s cheek. He feels Armin relax under it, a small smirk forming on his own face, blue eyes reflecting the glittering lights running up and down the street in front of them.

“Don’t act so confident,” Armin says, the car lurching onto the street. “You get dirt on anything and I pull over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a headcanon from aruarlert.tumblr.com. I thought it would be fun to write.


End file.
